Black Eyed Man
by Raiha-chan
Summary: Two lessons in life: it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, and never play with things you can't even begin understand. (YAOI)


****

Black Eyed Man

By: Raiha-chan

Teaser: Two lessons in life: it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, and never play with things you can't even begin understand.

Pairing: Hi-mit-su! XD

Warning: Yaoi. Dark fic.

Disclaimers: Weiß and all its characters do not belong to me. Inspired by "Black Eyed Man", after which this fic was named. No, I do not own the song either. I own nothing but this muse and that was hardly by choice.

========================================

****

BLACK EYED MAN

========================================

Their bodies writhed together on the wide bed, glistening with sweat. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, soft and uneven. The bed creaked silently every so often, only to be drowned out by their moans.

He thrust into the body beneath him roughly. One hand snaked around to grasp the other's hard-on, the remaining hand pushing wet digits in and out of the other's mouth. He pulled out slightly, re-positioning himself before pushing back in with the same amount of force he used earlier. A slight yelp spilled forth from his lips as sharp teeth bit into his fingers as his thrust managed to hit against that sweet spot.

"Sorry…" the other breathed out as the fingers slipped out slowly from his mouth.

"Mmm," was his only response as he trail his errant fingers down the smooth expanse of skin. His speed increased as he felt himself draw closer to climax.

"I'll be having trouble sitting tomorrow," came the comment.

He laughed.

++++++++++

She gave each one of them an unreadable look. They can only stare back in response, lips unable to form the correct words to speak out loud.

"You're nuts," Yohji finally concluded with a sigh, pushing himself away from the wall.

"As much as I would rather be that, I'm afraid I'm really not," Manx gave a sigh of her own. "I won't look into this matter any further and find out exactly who it is. I only hope that you would be able to come clean yourself." With that, Manx gave them a nod and headed upstairs.

None of them spoke a word, only listened quietly as the clicking of the red-haired woman's heels begin to fade in the background. When the sounds were no more, no one moved. Seconds became minutes.

Aya was the first to break the silence, pushing his seat back away from the computer screen, getting up. He watched the monitor become black then turned and made his way to the circular steps.

"Don't you think we need to talk about this?" Yohji stepped in front of him. impeding his way.

"What is there to talk about?" the redhead looked at him levelly.

"You can't _possibly_ be the one Manx was talking about?" The older man leaned closer, a tired grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"And if I am?" Emerald-colored eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, Aya," Yohji sputtered.

"Of course he's not being serious, Yohji," Ken heaved a sigh, standing up from his seat on the couch. "This is _Aya_ we're talking about, for God's sakes. You can't even begin to _dream_ of having him go out and sleep with the enemy."

"But everyone's a suspect here, even Aya with the stick up his ass."

"Then _you_ should be the most suspicious," Ken gave the man a look. "Look, I'm not saying that we should cross Aya off the suspect list altogether but really, would he be the type?"

"You never know," Yohji gave the redhead a calculating glance. "It's always the quiet ones you have to keep an eye out for."

"Are we turning on each other now? Is that it?" Ken narrowed his eyes.

"Think what you will," Aya gave them both a cool look, then moved past the blonde to continue his way upstairs and back to the safety of his room.

"Well, he's certainly acting suspicious enough," Yohji said.

"Yohji," Ken gave an exasperated sigh. The older man only gave him an innocent look in response. The brunette glared at him then decided that it was best to head upstairs to tend to the shop, dragging Yohji behind him by the ears.

Still left sitting in the corner of the room, Omi's eyes turned thoughtful.

++++++++++

'Do you love me?'

'What kind of question is that?'

'Do you or do you not?'

'……'

'Be honest.'

'Ah, but don't you already know the answer?'

"…I love you."

++++++++++

Two weeks have passed since that day. She's kept a close eye on them since then, watching for any sudden changes that might arise.

The youngest child was still the same, always smiling so happily and so readily. Ken and Aya had no major changes either. The biggest change occurred in the oldest one.

The first few nights, he had been up to his usual - a night of drinking and clubbing, meeting with a lady that has caught his eye that night and following her home. But he began returning to his apartment earlier than usual. Soon, he stopped going out altogether. He stopped flirting with the female customers who frequent the shop and looked more upset and frustrated with each passing day.

__

Is it him? It would seem fitting, wouldn't it?

No, she will not accuse anyone without concrete evidence.

__

This can't be just a mere coincidence.

And if it was? Then she would have pointed the finger at the wrong person. She…would have hurt his feelings.

__

He's hurting the team in return.

No! She shook her head, eyes squeezed shut. She gave him time to think about what he's done. He will go to her, not her to him.

She can only hope that she's doing the right thing.

++++++++++

'Please?'

'Words are of no importance.'

'Maybe not to you, but to me, they're very important.'

'And if I say it? What then? What happens after I do?'

'……'

'Exactly. Nothing.'

'No… Something.'

'You wake up from your dream.'

++++++++++

He looked at him, eyes reflecting the world's pain.

"Please." Unsteady hands gripped both his arms tightly. A pleading tone lacing each word spoken. "Even if only for one time."

"Stop it," he pulled away gently. "You're drunk."

"I'm not! I'm completely sober - so much that it _hurts_."

"Stop it," he pried the fingers off him one at a time, eyes looking everywhere but never the one standing before him.

"Why? Why won't you…?"

"Why now? Why not two weeks ago? Or a month ago, even. Or a year! Why _now_?"

"Because I realized now how much I would have regret it if that was you. How hateful I felt towards him when I realized that it could've been you."

"Why?"

"Because he would've taken away the one thing I treasured most."

"……"

"I love you."

"Yohji-kun. Aya-kun."

The two men jumped slightly at the sudden interruption, though the older one never ceased to relinquish his hold on the younger. Both turned and looked guiltily at their youngest teammate, one more so than the other.

++++++++++

Ken wasn't quite so slow as to not being able to notice the change in Yohji. The older man had looked so desolate just a few days prior that he had taken pity on the man and gave him a break. He had pushed the blonde out of the shop with both hands, threatening that if he doesn't stop moping next time he sees him, he was going to have to stick his bugnuks where the sun don't shine.

He had woken up early this morning to open shop only to go downstairs and realized that the store was already opened. By Yohji, no less.

"I think I'm still dreaming. Pinch me." Yohji gave him a look then reached over and pinched his cheek. Hard. "OW!"

"Awake yet, idiot?"

"Shit, you didn't have to do it that hard," Ken grumbled, rubbing his sore cheek with one hand. "So I take it you got everything sorted out and it's all okay now?"

"Yeah, you can say that," Yohji gave him a wide grin, one he hasn't seen in quite some time.

"Well, that's great!" Ken beamed then went to take up his apron. As he tied it on, a sudden thought hit him. "Doesn't Aya have the morning shift today?"

"Yeah," Yohji drawled out, lazily.

"So you're not needed until the afternoon."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"…So what the hell are you doing here?"

"Working."

"…Pinch me again."

++++++++++

So it wasn't him.

She felt relieved that she hadn't been so hasty. She would've pointed the accusing finger at the wrong person otherwise. But that left only two.

Hidaka.

Tsukiyono.

While on one hand, she felt relieved it hadn't been either Yohji or Aya, but on the other, she no longer knows what to do. Hidaka is certainly not the one going around sleeping with the enemy. She knows him. She knows that Guilt has been eating away at him since the day he entered Weiß. He was already so lost in this path he has chosen that he wouldn't know how to stray away from it.

That and he can't lie worth a damn.

But if it isn't Ken, it would be Omi. She doesn't want it to be Omi. She saw Omi grow from a small child to the teen that he is now. She knows more about him than she knows the other three.

He was the last on her list of traitors.

Manx reached up with a hand to rub at her throbbing temples, the other moving to the intercom to call another member of Kritiker in. One who would know about Weiß just as much she does.

It was time she faced reality.

++++++++++

One knock. Two knocks. Three knocks.

The door finally opened after the third knock.

Manx looked back at the others, who nodded at her. They knew her pain. If it was possible, they would rather be the one to do this and never her. But it was something she has to do herself. If it was anyone else, she would only end up feeling a lot worse than she already is.

She pushed the door wider, taking a step into the darkened room. She didn't have to look to know where he would be seated.

He liked to stare out the window when he was thinking or feeling depressed.

"Let me help. Please."

He turned and looked at her, eyes dead.

"What can you do?"

"At least…don't keep it to yourself like this. Share with us. Tell us."

"Share?" A short, bitter laugh. "What's there to share? Pain, maybe? Agony? Suffering? Tell me. _What_?"

"…Omi."

++++++++++

"They know."

"Have they figured it out already? They're a lot more intelligent than I gave them credit for then. And?"

"They want you dead."

Not his voice.

He threw himself off the bed, getting into a defensive stance. She stood there, at the door, with a gun leveled at his head. The other three stood behind her and to her side, weapons ready.

"Move and I'll fucking blow your brains out."

His eyes strayed to the one still laying on the bed. "Why?"

Omi sat up, slowly, the sheets falling and gathering in a pool around his waist. "Because you don't love me."

"You're fucking _insane_!"

"No more than you are, I'm sure, _Schuldig_." The name was spoken with such venom that he almost didn't expect it from her.

The German only stared at her, making no verbal response. Making sure that he can still see her actions from the corner of his eyes, Schuldig took a quick sweep around the room. Omi's room had only two escape routes - the door and the window. The door was completely out of the question. So that only left the window.

"Wanna play a game?" he smirked, dropping his stance.

Manx narrowed her eyes in response.

"Let's see who's faster - you or me. If you can catch me with a bullet - no matter where, you win. If you win, then I'll tell you a secret. But if I win, then too bad."

With that, he moved. And the first shot rang out.

The window shattered with the impact of a body thrown against it. He let out a small hiss of pain as the bullet managed to graze his upper arm just slightly. But he only smiled, as he dropped to the ground with a thud.

__

He was the one who came to me.

========================================

****

BLACK EYED MAN: END

========================================

Author's Notes: Erm…review? o.o

__

Black eyed man he took the blame  
for the poisoning of the well  
They found his shoes by the pulley  
They found his fingerprints all over the pail

Black eyed man I'm warning you  
the people around here  
will not be fooled by a simple line or two

Yes your honour I do solemnly swear  
that I saw him late last night,  
dancing barefoot, bathed in light  
and reaching for every star in sight  
Yes I did go to him,  
but completely against my will  
and yes he did things to me  
things of which I dream of still

Black eyed man I'm warning you  
what I say is what you'll do  
to hell with love and truth

I always meant to say I'm sorry  
for all the things I said and did  
'Sorry,' I feel better now, do you?  
But you promised me the sky  
and fell short a star or two  
What else did you expect me to do?

Black eyed man he took the blame  
for the poisoning of the well  
They found his shoes by the pulley  
They found his fingerprints all over the pail  
With a noose around his neck,  
cicadas trilling everywhere,  
he says to the people gathered round him,  
'it ain't the water that's not right around here'

Black eyed man I'm thirsty dear  
be a love and bring some water here  
drawn fresh from the well


End file.
